The Third Austen Summer Rose in Bloom
by Boxhillboo00
Summary: Cassandra Austen makes a new friend


The Third Austen Summer Rose in Bloom

"Tis the last rose of summer,

Left blooming alone;

All her lovely companions

Are faded and gone;

No flower of her kindred,

No rosebud is nigh,

To reflect back her blushes,

Or give sigh for sigh." Thomas Moore 1805

Chawton Spring 1828

Cassandra Elizabeth Austen brought the last of her mourning clothes into storage. Having been in mourning for a year for her namesake mother, Cassandra was glad to don her normal apparel, as out of fashion as it was. This was especially so given the upcoming nuptials

between her brother Sir Frances Austen, Admiral of the Fleet and dear friend and cottage mate Martha Lloyd.

Martha Lloyd's marriage was a joy to all Austens. However, Cassandra was keenly aware of the loss of Martha's unfailingly wonderful companionship. While no way near the bond with

her dear sister Jane, Martha's departure would leave Cassandra quite alone when not visiting family in Hampshire and Kent and other places.

Cassandra's niece, Anna Austen Lefroy's pen was very active, despite having a number of children and an ailing husband(Benjamin Lefroy would pass in 1829). In the Late Winter/early Spring of 1828 Anna's pen was active of behalf of a seaside holiday and good company for her dear Aunt Cass. Living but a dozen or so miles from Cassandra, Anna perceived that Aunt Cassandra certainly wouldn't ask for that for herself, although the need was great. And, of course, Aunt Cass had always been there for Anna and her multiple laying ins...and also dealing with Anna's very very difficult stepmother Mary Austen nee Lloyd. Letters made their way around Hampshire, Kent, and other locations...such as Surrey. "A believer in True Love", as the July 16, 2011 Jane Austen Centre article calls her, not all the letters were to those who could provide the holiday for Cassandra Austen...but I shan't get ahead of myself.

Anna's pen(the 2nd best in the Austen family tree) was successful in the effort arrange a summer seaside holiday for Aunt Cass. Uncles Edward Knight and Henry Austen were the prime financiers of the Lyme Regis holiday, as well they should given that Cassandra Austen's countless selfless good deeds for them and their relations. Really, all those good deeds(let us not speak of Jane's letters) qualify Cassandra for sainthood. To Lyme Regis Cassandra and several relations did go. Anna had now to wait in Hampshire for summer "post cards" i.e. letters from Cassandra and others.

Anna especially hoped for quick and full letters from the Rev. George Meredith of Box Hill, Surrey. For, Anna had a touch of Dear Aunt Jane's Emma in her...especially being "a believer in True Love". The good(good looking too) and kind and wealthy and retired and widowed Rev. Meredith had shown Ben and Anna around Box Hill several years past. Anna knew Dear Aunt Jane's work so very well, indeed only Cassandra knew it better. And she knew that Aunt Cassandra would forever be true to her dear departed fiance Thomas Fowle, in true Marianne Dashwood style(!), "no second attachments". Anna hoped that Rev. Meredith would provide Aunt Cass with additional "...company of clever, well-informed people, who have a great deal of conversation..."

Armed with Anna Lefroy's letter of introduction, the Rev. Meredith met with the Austen party. Edward Knight, Henry Austen, and Cassandra Austen were all struck by his resemblance in countenance and spirit to their departed father the Rev. George Austen. With them and various little Knights, Bridges, Lefroys etc did the Rev. George Meredith become a favourite. The Rev. George Meredith did especially endear himself to Cassandra with his knowledge of Dear Jane's works(known to him well before meeting with Anna and Benjamin Lefroy). Walks to and on the Cobb were brightened by Rev. Meredith quoting Persuasion and issuing well received questions about Jane and pointing out Persuasion locations.

Side trips to "the woody varieties of the cheerful village of Up Lyme", Charmouth, and Pinny "with its green charms between romantic rocks" were joys. No Box Hill awkward moments did occur. Cassandra was delighted to learn that Rev. Meredith appreciated painting for its sake...and indeed he wheedled an enthusiastic brush...although certainly less skilled one than Cassandra. Indeed, she loved it when he quoted Mr Knightley, "Rev. Meredith, you're made them too tall", in describing his own failed effort in capturing the looks of a few of the little Knights, Bridges, and Lefroys. He was far more successful in capturing the image of a lark ascending...and that would (not) trigger his (non) grandson to write the poem "A Lark Ascending". (The Victorian poet George Meredith indeed did live and pass on Box Hill...and Ralph Vaughan Williams would capture it in music...RVW grew up 5-7 miles from Box Hill at Leith Hill...laugh at myself...I have been so wanting to add that, hate me if you dare!).

Anna Lefroy was delighted with the accounts from all quarters about the joyous summer all the party were having in Lyme Regis. The gentle summer breezes and sand seemed to float off the various letters. Indeed, actual sand was sent in a little bottle by the little ones. Although somewhat shorter than she would have liked, Uncles Edward and Henry related the true glow and bloom about Cassandra...especially when Rev. Meredith was among the party. Anna was charmed by reports of sea bathing and days out. She was even more charmed by reports of a successful meeting of the Rev. George Meredith's children(the Rev. George Meredith and Elizabeth "Lizzy" Jane Meredith) and all the Austen party.

With August's last warm breathes upon them, the parties prepared to spread far and wide...but not without the true and to be fulfilled promises of getting together in the future. Cassandra, in the kindest and gentlest of manners, had pointed Rev. Meredith to Marianne Dashwood's spleen about 2nd attachments. The Rev. Meredith had certainly been appraised by Anna Lefroy of this on more than one occasion. Being one of the "kindest and best of men". he never pressed Cassandra on this point. However, being that day trips from Box Hill to Chawton being a bit much at his time of life(35 miles one way, over bad rural roads)...he spoke of and purchased a fine second dwelling for himself in Alton...which later would be purchased by Mrs Gaskell.

Anna was there to welcome Aunt Cass home to Chawton. The summer glow of Cassandra didn't fade with summer tans...(alas, no banns were read...but don't accuse me of a pun!) …especially when Rev. George Meredith rode over from Alton...as he did on a most regular and joyful basis.

Finis

Note: With thanks to Jane Austen and Hayley Westenra for singing "The Last Rose of Summer"


End file.
